


Like the real thing

by Port_in_a_Storm



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon engaged boyfriends!, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm
Summary: Diane visits Robert and Aaron in the hospital.
Prompted by theredandwhitequeen on tumblr!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for today! This was prompted by theredandwhitequeen, asking for a fic of Diane coming to the hospital to check on the boys. I wrote this very quickly, so I apologise for any mistakes. Happy reading! I hope you enjoy!

Robert had been drifting in and out of sleep since the doctors managed to stabilise Aaron and told him it was fine to go back into his room. He had moved the small, hard chair closer to the bed and shifted and shuffled until he felt vaguely comfortable. Aaron had been asleep the whole time, but Robert kept one eye on the machines, and the other on Aaron to look for signs of distress or pain. So far, he seemed peaceful. His face in repose like this made him look his age. There were no worry lines, or sadness creasing the corners of his mouth. In a deep sleep like this, Aaron was free. Robert touched the ring on Aaron’s finger and smiled. He’d have the rest of their lives to see this; to see Aaron like this. He sighed contentedly.

There was a quiet knock at the door. Robert looked up, and saw Diane peeking in through the glass. He waved her in, but put a finger to his lips just in case she hadn’t seen that Aaron was asleep. She looked worn out, and he immediately straightened, his worry for her just second to his worry for Aaron.

‘Y’alright?’ he asked quietly.

She nodded. ‘Yes, love. How are you? Victoria told me you were here. And that Aaron was in a bad way.’ Her eyes fixed on Aaron’s face, and she smiled softly. Sometimes he forgot that his step-mum and Aaron shared a history that Robert hadn’t been privy to; he forgot that there was a time before him and Aaron.

‘We had a bit of a scare, but we’re okay now. Oh, sorry! Here, sit down!’

‘No, pet, it’s fine. Feels like I’ve done nothing but sit down all day!’

He frowned in confusion, until he remembered the christening. ‘How did it go?’ But he saw the way her face fell and wished he had never asked. 

‘Ashley forgot who’s baby it was.’

His jaw fell slack and his eyes widened. ‘Oh god. That’s—’ he shook his head. He couldn’t find a word for how terrible that was. 

‘Then he got confused and thought they were late for the christening, so he rushed to get there and was in an accident. The same one you two were in, by all accounts.’

‘A blue Ford Focus,’ he mumbled. Everything became clear, but when Diane looked at him askance, he shook his head. ‘Nothing. Doesn’t matter. Is he okay?’

‘He’s home, with Laurel. I think he’s still confused, but he’s not physically hurt apart from his wrist. But how are you, pet?’

‘Nothing that a good night’s sleep and a shower won’t cure,’ Robert said.

‘Neither of which you’ll find here,’ Diane admonished. ‘Go home for a while. I’m sure Chas won’t mind watching Aaron for a few hours.’

Robert shook his head, and looked back at Aaron. His hand tightened around his. ‘No. I can’t leave him. I almost lost him, Diane.’ He blinked rapidly. ‘No, I’m never leaving his side again.’

‘So I see.’ She pulled up another chair, and sat beside him. She looked at their hands. ‘When were you going to tell me you proposed?’

‘Oh. I’d thought Vic would’ve told you. It didn’t go the way I’d planned anyway.’

‘He’s got a ring on his finger. Sounds like it went well to me.’

Robert laughed. ‘Yeah, I guess so. But… well, it could have been better circumstances. But we don’t do things by half, do we?’

‘No.’ Diane looked at him fondly. ‘You never have, love.’ She put a hand on his cheek and gently pulled him round to look at her. ‘I am so proud of you, Robert. And so happy for you. Both of you.’

‘Thanks, Diane.’ His voice was hoarse, and his eyes misty. He looked away.

‘I know you think he wouldn’t be, but your Dad would feel the same: happy and proud.’

Robert flinched slightly. Since he told Aaron about Jack, the wound felt fresh. ‘I doubt that,’ he said quietly.

Diane looked hurt, and he immediately felt guilty. This was why he had never even entertained the idea of telling Diane and Vic about Jack: he knew he couldn’t crush their memories of him. Of course they knew him to fly into violent rages, and Diane had seen Jack hit Robert once, but to punish him for being bisexual? He didn’t know if that would change the way they saw Jack or him, so he’d rather not test it. 

‘Anyway,’ he said, changing the subject. ‘Chas gave her blessing.’

‘Of course she would, love. She’s seen how much you love each other.’

Robert nodded. ‘Apparently so.’ He breathed a laugh. ‘Never thought I’d be joining their clan, you know. The Dingles.’

‘Well, you’ll still be a Sugden, lad,’ Diane reminded him. ‘You’ll always be a Sugden.’

Aaron’s breath started to quicken just then, and Robert immediately focused everything on him. ‘Hey, it’s okay.’ When Aaron didn’t wake up, Robert brushed his fingers across his cheek. ‘It’s okay, Aaron. Come on, come back to me.’

He felt Diane’s eyes on him, but couldn’t care less if she saw this side of him. All he knew was Aaron was trapped in that car again in his dream, and just like a few hours earlier, Robert needed to be there for him. ‘Aaron. It’s okay.’

His eyes opened, wide and wild as he looked around. When he saw the room and remembered where he was, he calmed. ‘Robert?’

‘Yeah, I’m here Baby.’

Aaron nodded and swallowed. He saw Diane for the first time, and he immediately looked to Robert again as if for guidance. 

‘Hello, pet,’ she said. ‘I just came to see how you were.’

He bit his lip, and Robert felt Aaron’s hand twitch under his own. ‘Been better.’

‘I’ll bet.’ Her voice was sympathetic and her eyes full of pity. Aaron looked away, down at the sheets pulled over his lap. ‘I don’t know if now is an appropriate time, but… well, congratulations.’ Aaron’s head rose slowly. She smiled and nodded to the ring on his finger. ‘It looks so right for you.’

A smile pulled at Aaron’s lips, and he let it take over. Robert longed to kiss him, but held off. There’d be plenty of time for that later; when Aaron wasn’t in a hospital gown with stitches across his nose, and when Robert didn’t stink of lake water. 

‘Thanks,’ Aaron offered shyly. ‘Don’t suppose he told you how he asked?’

‘Aaron,’ Robert growled.

Diane grinned. ‘Oh, this sounds entertaining!’

Robert rolled his eyes, feeling Aaron’s fingers caress his palm in a silent ask for him to tell her, as he was just too tired still. And even though he really didn’t want to, Robert told her how he had practically yelled the question at Aaron, shoving the ring under his nose and then throwing it back in the pigeon hole in frustration. He sat there and listened to Diane laugh and Aaron rib him playfully. 

Before she left, Diane pat Aaron’s hand gently and pressed a kiss to Robert’s hair, not caring that it was still a bit damp and that it stank to high heaven. Then she leaned in a little. ‘I know that I don’t need to say this, but I’m going to anyway,’ she told Aaron. ‘I love you like another son, pet, but don’t even think about breaking his heart.’

‘Diane!’ Robert yelped.

Aaron laughed, then winced. ‘I won’t! You know I won’t.’

She smiled. ‘I know, love. But I’m his step-mum. If I don’t look out for him, who will?’

‘I will,’ Aaron said without missing a beat. He and Robert shared a look, and Robert ducked his head shyly.

‘Good answer,’ Diane said.

**Author's Note:**

> Come have a nosy on tumblr!: [Port in a Storm](http://www.portinastorm.tumblr.com)


End file.
